1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color photosensitive device using semiconductor photoelectric conversion layers made of, for example, amorphous silicone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Amorphous silicone has received much attention as a semiconductor material in place of monocrystal silicone. Particularly, a photoelectric conversion element of amorphous silicone has been practically used in a solar cell, various kinds of sensors, etc.
A color photosensitive device using amorphous silicone has been proposed as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 125869/1983. In this device, three photosensors which are respectively sensitive to blue, green, and red light are formed on the same substrate and a cross-section thereof is shown in FIG. 2. A first layer of transparent conductive films 21, 22 and 23, a layer 3 of semiconductor photoelectric conversion material, including a p-i-n junction of amorphous silicone, and a third layer of metal electrodes 41, 42 and 43 are successively formed on one surface of a glass plate 1. The other surface of the glass plate 1 is covered with regions constituting a red filter 51, a green filter 52, and a blue filter 53. In such an arrangement, information of colors, that is, red, green and blue, with respect to light 6 can be obtained. Therefore, the arrangement operates as a color photoelectric device.
In this arrangement, however, it is impossible to reduce the areas of the respective color sensors disposed on a plane of the substrate beyond a certain value resulting in a problem of color offset. Further, the area per one picture element is large, and, therefore, resolution is deteriorated in the case where a plurality of such sensors are used side by side, for example, in an optical reader for a color facsimile, or the like.